Regular Show Gender Bender- My Version
Info I know about the things people did to gender bend Regular Show. I know about Regular Switch and many other versions and fanfics on deviantart. Regular Switch is the only one most believable i've seen so far, but I personally think mine is most believable. So let me share my idea! :) Meet the girls ! Summary (If this actually existed, The title would remain 'Regular Show'.) But considered to be called Regular switch. And also some of the characters that are genderbend does not appear in the picture. Moura, a 17 year old blue jay, and her friend Roxxy, a 14 year old raccoon, try to make work at the park a fun time. With their hot tempered manager Bonnie and the rest of their friends, who knows what could happen in a regular show? Characters *Moura is a blue jay who loves to perform songs. She has a gift for singing and accompanying her friend throughout covers they do. She often raps Whenever she sings a song. Aside from her talent, she goes shopping, plays video games, roleplaying, and fake wrestling, all with her best friend. Moura wears a sleeveless aquamarine colored flowy dress and has shoulder length blue hair. She has two rubber bracelets, one black and one blue, on one side of her arm. Other than that, she looks like Mordecai. She's Kind, caring, mature, Responsible and Noble. She cares for her family and friends. Moura is the most graceful and the heroic one of the show. In Some few episodes, She did had a crush on the Coffee waiter named Garret (The Male version of Margaret). Whenever Garret is around, Moura would often stutter or get nervous by his Handsome charm and Kindness. After Moura saved him from a couple of Female bikers, Garret apologize for Freaking out on her. And Eventually Marcus kiss Moura on the lips for saving him. Their relationship worked very well. Except that Garret told her that he was going to college, Leaving Moura, feeling broken hearted. She also had a relationship with a Cloud humanoid named Calvin J (The Male version of Cj, Just like Garret) But Eventually The Two broke up. After Realizing that Moura had feelings for Marcus. Calvin j finally had Enough of Moura's ways. In few episodes, Moura was single and not ready for a Lover. However at the End of the series, She finally met her True love with a man named Stan. ( Also the Male version of Stef) A bat creature who is an Artist. And he Fell Madly in love with her. The two dated and Then they got married. Then they had Three children. (One boy and two girls). Just Like Mordecai from the show. Moura is the most Truthful and Coureagous. And wants to do the right thing all the Time. She is based off of the Creator of the show, Just like Mordecai being based off of J.G Quintel. In season one, She's 17. But In Season eight, She's 21. She has a Beautiful singing voice and a Seductive allure that makes Men and Younger boys to fawn over her. Which Makes other female characters Jealous. Especially Bonnie. Her body is very nice and Slender. Which it makes her look appealing. She's also intelligent. Often to find or solve a problem. Moura is also a skilled fighter. She is capable of doing her own fighting. Moura is known to be the best character on the show. Considering a Fan-favorite to fans. She's also known as femme fatale, due to her resemblance of mordecai and her Swan-like appearance. *Roxxy is a raccoon who is described as a 'vixen' throughout most of her and Moura's roleplays, because she always gets to play the villainess. Roxxy's personality alone is sneaky, mischievous, and energetic. She refuses to do her work most of the time. Whatever Moura will do, Roxxy will follow. She has two light brown pigtails, a light brown sleeveless shirt, two belts (one black and one white) and a dark brown pleated skirt. She also applies thick eyeliner around her eyes and wears two types of bracelets (both are black, but one is rubber and the other is super thin like a slinky.) Other than this, she looks like Rigby. She can be a Bit of a Troublemaker. All because She wants to do everything By causing Problems. She lacks Responsibility and doesn't take People's feelings into Compassion. Roxxy and Moura gets into fights often. Mostly Roxxy's attitude or Bad intentions get in the way. She can also be Flirty at times, Like flirting at boys at the pool or in the coffee shop. She might come off as Rude, Mean and Disrespectful to other People. But she can be Nice,Kind, Loving and Sweet. She goes to solve a Situation. In season one, She's 14. In some Seasons, She's 18. She loves to party and Often Get crazy, Even though, There's danger around. She's childish, Immature, and Selfish. Her mood swings often come around, Like Frustrated, Scared, Confused or Sad. Her words are "Shut up" ! Or "Stop Talking" ! Whenever She gets a Lecture or gets corrected by someone. She becomes Thoughtful and more Responsible, Like less complaining about work and doing chores around the house. At the end of the show, She gets married to another Coffee waiter named Eddie. (The Male version of Eileen). A shy and Cute Mole guy with glasses. They get married and have two sons together. She's known to be flexible and Acrobatic. Just like doing parkour Jumps or gymnastics. She has a big sister named Donna, Who is the oldest and the nicest. Roxxy often gets into too much trouble and blames on people for her problems. She loves to wear revealing outfits that shows too much skin. However, Roxxy proves to be a better person of herself and change her attitude. Even if it gets the best of her. *Bonnie is a female gumball machine who can easily get frustrated. (Bonnie was inspired by Benny from 'Regular Switch'.) She can explode when too angry, and she usually targets Moura and Roxxy when not getting their work done.You can always see her with her clipboard when on the job. Bonnie has blonde hair at shoulder length, and wears a red dress with a heart imprinted in the center. Other than that, she looks like Benson. She has a Short temper. Often yelling at Moura and Roxxy for their actions, Whenever they don't do their job. She cares for her job and wants to get everything done all the time. She can be Girly or bratty sometimes. And She oftens bully or harass Moura and Roxxy. Bonnie can be unlucky on finding a love one. But she can be very Friendly and nice Whenever She's outside. She expects people to do something good in their life.She likes the color Pink and Red. Plus, She loves to wear high heels or Stilettos. Especially on Special occasions. She acts somewhat a motherly figure towards Grams. She can easily get Jealous, Whenever a girl flirts at a guy that she really likes. She's also jealous of Moura's Beauty and Niceness. Often looking at her hair or her style. Mostly she thinks that Moura has better responsibility than her. At the end of the series, She gets married to a scientist named Paul dunwoody. They don't have kids. But their happy together. She's known to be a talented drummer. She can do many talents like, Archery, Athleticism, Pinball and doing Pranks. She's an expert of Motorcycles and Stick hockey. Bonnie's multi Talented, She also have determination. *Grams is a lolipop woman from loliland, and has been around ever since the late 1800s. Grams always tries to cheer people up in any given situation. She herself can be looney at times. The house featured in the show is Gram's house. She has very light blonde hair, and wears a black hat with a daisy on it. She also wears a black v-neck vest over a yellow long sleeved shirt. On her vest is a yellow smiley face pin (hinting she is always happy.) She also wears a knee length gray skirt with white ruffles at the hem. On her feet are knee- length black boots. Other than this, she looks like Pops. She's a Sweetheart to everyone and accepts them as a friend. But she can be very worried or Serious sometimes. She's naive and often being a damsel in distress to every situation. However she can act like a hero whenever her friends need her help. She dearly loves her mother, Miss Maellard, Often calling her "Mama" or "Mother". She looks up at Bonnie like a sister. She can be easily frighten at times, However She learns on how to be brave. Grams love to treat people with respect. She loves butterflies and loves her very own car. Whenever someone disrespects her, She doesn't tolerate it and tells people to" keep it to yourself". or " Don't have anything nice to say, Then don't say anything at all". She loves to be bubbly and Jolly. At the end of the series, She gets to live forever After saving to her friends from her evil big sister Anti Grams. Once she gets rid of her, Grams lives happy and gets a very big hug from Miss Maellard. Showing how much she's proud of her daughter. Grams also have a car named Carmenita. Just like pops on the show. *Hops is a yeti with an immortal soul. She always knows how to solve every situation the gang gets in, especially supernatural. Her real name is 'Strolls'. She has a white ponytail held back in a pink band (along with additional white hair at the sides of her face.) She wears a pink tank top and a navy blue jean skirt with a belt. She does not have the muscular complexion like Skips, but is nonetheless hefty. Around her neck is a dream catcher necklace, an item used to protect herself from evil spirits. Other than this, she looks like Skips. She's mysterious and interesting. And gives people great advice. She's calm, nice and easygoing to be around with. She can be quiet or less vocal than the other girls. Besides her quiet demeanor, She jokes around to Moura and Roxxy. She's very friendly with other groundskeepers. Hops has a great pride and dignity. She always assist to help out any situation that needs her the most. But she can be quite annoyed with problems that she might be in. However being disrespected, She attacks and gets angry. Hops believes that jealousy is an ugly thing to do. She really admires Moura's attractiveness and Intelligence. She can tell on Bonnie's face that whenever Moura wears a nice outfit or boys that look at her. Hops would then tell Bonnie of an advice like, "Let that snap off and drop it". Bonnie and hops have a sisterly relationship towards each other and acts just like a Sister to Grams. After all the craziness, Hops is the most chilled one. *Muscle Woman is a girl with a crude attitude. She loves to party and make jokes such as 'My Mom', and can prank anybody, just like Muscleman. She goes to the gym occasionally, but gets easily scared when pre- chewed food of any kind gets on her face. Her real name is Mary. She wears a quater length navy blue shirt too short to cover up her whole belly, but when she pulls it off for a chant, a black tank top is revealed. She also wears a black miniskirt and brown shoes. Her green hair has spiky bangs in the front. Other than that, she looks like Muscleman. She's love partying and gets too drunk, When drinking a lot of margarita or any kind of drink. She loves her boyfriend, Steven and do everything for him. Muscle woman lacks table manners of such. She acts like a man a lot of times. She's a proud tomboy and loves to hang out with guys. She often cusses at people, Just for the fun of it and rudely tells people to mind their business. At the end of the series, She gets married to Steven and have a lot of children. Making her a proud mom. Whenever there's danger or someone coming, Her signature catchphrase is "Oh hell no Bitch". She loves eating and being inappropriate, Like exposing her body outside in public or using the middle finger. She can speak spanish. She can be durable, Whenever she gets hit or someone punch her. She's known to be the strongest out all of the other girls. *Fist Bump Ghost is Musclewoman's best friend. She follows Musclewoman everywhere, and silently observes things in any situation. She usually goes by the name fiverella. When in agreement with Musclewoman, she fist bumps with her especially when Musclewoman tells one of her jokes. Fist Bump Ghost wears a black bracelet on her wrist above her head, and at the very bottom, the spiky ends on her head repesent her hairstyle. She fades from light purple (top) to dark purple (bottom) other than this, she resembles High Five Ghost. She's adorable, nice and A bit ditzy sometimes. Like Hi five ghost, She's logical and very smart. She acts like a sister to Muscle woman. Even though Muscle woman is nasty and rude. She's always in the background, But during the seasons, She becomes more out and open. She's talented When it comes to playing a trumpet. She's a good DJ. At the end of the show, She gets married to a human man named Carlos and they have a little girl together. She respects Moura and Roxxy. But she gets in Conflict when Muscle woman and her to be in a heated Rivalry. However Their on good terms. Fist bump ghost likes Roxxy's crazy lifestyle and Moura's coureagous demeanor. Out of all the girls, Fist bump ghost is actually the youngest. Due the fact that she's talented at a very young age. She also has a big sister named down fist ghost. She behaves and laughs like a little girl. She loves to eat applesauce. Even though She's a ghost, Muscle woman is the only one who can touch her. Mostly that's part of their pranking act. She's known to get injured, Just like how she got hurt from bruises. She has no life issues. Fist bump ghost used to be calm and quiet, But she speaks more often in the show. *Tonya is the park's intern and a goat girl, Just like thomas on the show. She wear a black tank top, a tan skirt with red and white stilettos heels. She also have dangle earrngs on her two horns. When she wears her russian spy outfit, Her outfit contains a bikini and black jean shorts with black bracelets and a ninja mask. She was a russian spy and carries on as undercover. However She comes back to the park after missing her friends who treat her with respect. Her real name is Nicola to be sent to America to infiltrate the park. She loves to wear disguises a lot. Only on occasions and halloween. Tonya is always on the background, Usually tagging a long with the girls. Especially on meetings and outings. She's awkward yet easygoing. She's also known for being obvious towards people giving her negative comments towards her. Besides the negativity words, She never react and simply ignores them and does her own thing. Tonya asks a question that goes the wrong way when her friends and herself are in trouble. The questions she ask cause the girls to get very angry and Yell out "Tonya" ! or Other words like "Are you serious" ? And "Do you have to say that"? She also makes lame jokes to try to impress someone. She's also a target to Roxxy's criticism and She gets advice from the girls, Usually Moura or Roxxy. But sometimes not very nice at times. However they're really on good terms most of the episode. Tonya likes roxxy for her unique talent but not her harsh behavior. But she does like Moura, Mostly her kind and Smart personality and her sex appeal. She's also been bullied by Muscle woman a lot. Because she treats her very poorly and Tonya does the same thing to her. But despite their negativity towards each other, They remain very good friends. The reason why Muscle woman treats her bad Because she was jealous of her nice attitude and good morals. Muscle woman apologize and Tonya sweetly forgives her. When Tonya says her New year's resolution, Roxxy says it's dumb and terrible, Muscle woman snaps at Roxxy and says let Tonya have her say. Afterwards, when Tonya came back to the park, Muscle woman got really emotional and was happy to see her back again. *Gena is an arrogant and narcissistic vending machine. Just like Gene who is the east pines manager. She cares about herself and loves to play dirty pranks. She wears a green hat and a lime green dress. She has pretty thin eyebrows and a pointy sharp nose. And she wears red high heels.(Implied that she acts like a boss). She bullies bonnie a lot of times by saying her outfit is too short or just simply throwing trash at her. She was a member of Miss Maellard and Dr. Dome's plan. Gena works at five jobs and kept listed on her shelf. Gena and Bonnie had their throwdowns before. They often get at each other's throat, By sayings bad things and going way to far. Especially when Bonnie made fun of Gena's extensions for fakeness. And Gena calls out on Bonnie for being a nobody and a sore loser because she doesn't have a boyfriend. This cause Bonnie and Gena's fight to become a little too violent at times. On christmas, She has a picture of her son and her husband. *Garret is Moura's Ex boyfriend and best friend of the show. He used to date Moura, But they become close friends. He continues his job as a news reporter. He's nice,kind, Smart and very friendly. He is Moura's crush Since they were kids. He often wears tank tops or t shirt that reveals his huge muscles that makes Moura stutter or blushed about it. He didn't know that Moura was in the friend zone and he finds it cute when Moura feels embarrassed and gets awkward whenever she's around him. He loves everything that is family oriented. Because that's why he always hangs out with his family. Especially his mom and dad. Garret also known some spanish too. He can very advance in martial arts. He actually won a black belt and a trophy. Garret is really terrible at making pies. Just like when Moura ate it, She says it taste bad. Garret and Moura kissed five times on the show. They both kinda have the same lot in common, Like their favorite rock and roll band and their passion for adventure. When Marcus and Calvin J are invited to go to the movies with Moura, Both Men started to get very angry, And fight over Moura. They start to call each other names like Garret calling Calvin j a "Narcissistic asshole" ! And how Calvin j calling Garret a "Stupid son of a Bitch" ! Garret still doesn't like him for trying to be Mr. Perfect or winning Moura's affections. After the end of the series, He continues on loving his job and doing good things. He still keep contact with Eddie, Roxxy and Moura. At the end of the episode, He finally meet Moura's new Husband, Stan. They shook hands and becomes great friends with him. Probably Moura told Stan about the good things about him. After all of those embarrasing moments, They still care for each other very nicely. *Eddie is a cute mole guy and Roxxy's husband. He's nice and intelligent. He has brown hair and glasses. He wears a red sleeve shirt and blue jean pants. He loves to have fun and being with friends. Especially Roxxy. He loves to bake and can do very well when making a cake. Although in some other episodes, Roxxy intially didn't have a crush on Eddie because she never been with boyfriend before. He's known to be smart when he and Roxxy and Moura and Marcus are at camping. But they have very nice interactions with each other. They hung out and have their first hug. Roxxy also thinks that Eddie looks attractive without his glasses. Which could be implied that Roxxy kinda has a little crush on him. Eddie still loves Roxxy for who she is. Roxxy then shows up at Marcus's family Bqq. Roxxy and Eddie is shown playing a bunch of cards, hinting their friendly relationship. At the time Moura has to deal with Calvin j, Roxxy went to eddie's house. because Roxxy hates going to Muscle woman's trailer and goes to hang with eddie instead. And then they were watching a movie on his laptop. Making their connection slowly showing up. After at the end of the show, Eddie finally asks Roxxy to marry him and She says yes with a wink, Meaning that Roxxy has same the feelings for him. Then the two have two sons together. And becomes one big happy family. Episodes and Seasons Season 1 The life and times of two besties - . * Setting up the chairs and tables. * Going to a concert. * Brawls, Boys, And Jealously all the time. * Finally some birthday cake. * Bqq on the line. * Cheesecake deluxe value. * Unicorn girls need to leave. * Phony pranking voicemail. * Donna. * Inside of Roxxy’s body. * The professional Moura and Roxxy band. SEASON TWO 13. Hello governess. 14. About time. 15. Just appreciate for the day. 16. Peeping around. 17. I feel dizzy I feel dizzy. 18. My mom all around. 19. Getting a higher score number. 20. Raging against television girls. 21. Patricia the party queen. 22. My brain is getting erased. 23. Bye bye Bonnie. 24. Receipt paper. 25. I love this song. 26. Musculinity man. 27. Tempting back round checks. 28. Jinx owe me. 29. See you later hater. 30. Please do me a solid favor. 31. Haunting graveyard visual. 32. The realness of wrestling and Role playing. 33. Over the personality choice. 34. Sunny hawk. 35. Squad of baby chicks. 36. Try to be little intelligent. 37. Welcome to the first day of the park. 38. My video went viral. 39. Skunk curse. 40. Karaoke song DVD. SEASON THREE 41. Hockey stick game. 42. Blondie Wager. 43. Hops strike and fights. 44. Dark little scary Tales 45. It’s great to camp. 46. Basketball pinch. 47. Nice roller skate heels. 48. Listen to the rules of the house. 49. Talent it up for a show. 50. Cruising in cars. 51. Little red spreading rumors hood. 52. Weekends at Bonnie’s place. 53. Cookie Accident. 54. Thoughtful Things. 55. Hops vs Tech game. 56. Phone dial. 57. Extra egg Extravagant. 58. Swimsuit model. 59. Witchcraft of video games. 60. Total winning girl. 61. Great and awesome sandwich. 62. Replacement treatment. 63. Madam girl ship. 64. Fight skills of fair play. 65. Yeah Queen yeah. 66. Broken california dream van. 67. mangled girls at nine o clock. 68. Passcode accepted. 69. Manly counselor. 70. Pretty pageant beauty of fame and Wealth. 71. Project is now out. 72. Restaurant of Glamorous. 73. Personal Journal. 74. Brilliant movie tape. 75. Prank stars. 76. Grizzled teddy. 77. Money dice and gold. 78. Pink suga run. 79. Awful kiss in the Even evening. SEASON FOUR 80. Door 101. 81. Femme girl for starters. 82. Dark little scary tales part 2. 83. Caramel pie event. 84. Hundred thousand kit. 85. Shiny spot. 86. This night is girls night out. 87. One challenging start time. 88. Naughty or nice special. 89. T.G.I Thursday. 90. The fourth of running cries. 91. Last Weekend was a Vacation. 92. Burger of craziness. 93. Kitten Hattie survives. 94. Do or diet Yourself. 95. Hops’s cousin. 96. Cave woman. 97. That’s my celebrity crusher. 98. A squadron of peacocks. 99. Trick me once or twice But unlock the price. 100. Limo snacktime. 101. Getting Marcus. 102. Bff one and Bff two. 103. Hops’s stressfulness. 104. Ice nonchalant cubes. 105. Trashy yet classy vehicle. 106. magical meteor moment. 107. Spending time at your crush’s Bqq. 108. Last makeup player. 109. Cowgirl club. 110. Can’t see but still trust. 111. Awesome boss lady. 112. Final feast to Finish. 113. Sleeping fighting beauty. 114. Patricia is ready to party. 115. Love And steak. SEASON FIVE 116. Dirty laundry gloom. 117. Golden madam. 118. Barbie Bonnie mobile. 119. Snack shack softshell tacos. 120. Wall girl. 121. A hops in time. 122. Survival of the craziest. 123. Dark litle scary tales part 3. 124. Babes. 125. Cash strike. 126. Flower howler. 127. Black Friday and thanksgiving brawl. 128. Soul and body of a quarrel vixen. 129. New Years love. 130. Dodge a bullet like me. 131. Portable bathroom. 132. Postcard message. 133. Roxxy in the sky with spotlight. 134. Adeventure to the pacific boy crazed pit. 135. Saving amount of time. 136. Goth makeup of rock n roll. 137. Hops’s backstory. 138. Moura and roxxy Professional band is back. 139. Ugly picture. 140. Music video 100. 141. I Think your cute hello. 142. Playing bait. 143. Pro or a cheater. 144. Getting A heatwave. 145. Stay watch. 146. Painting task. 147. Take away the pound cake. 148. Hops in the Bicycle. 149. Tonya fights and gets tough. 150. Bachelorette ball let’s go. 151. problem with the tent. 152. Actual date night. SEASON SIX 153. Snack shack village. 154. Scrorching sun prize. 155. Brunch Clubhouse. 156. History news myth. 157. Vault trial of enduring iris. 158. Celebration present. 159. Dog tape. 160. Shook from Thunder. 161. Dark little scary tales part 4. 162. Entering the festival pony. 163. slumber circle. 164. Being best friends. 165. Bonnie and her pretty piglet. 166. Eddie plan. 167. Hi France. 168. Wild unauthentic idea. 169. Get that dollar. 170. frosted diving. 171. Baby bake off. 172. Pineapple machine day. 173. Hot commodity. 174. Another girls night. 175. Georgia instrument. 176. New York queen. 177. Rose ice sisters. 178. Miss lady mail. 179. Prom for roxxy. 180. The rag doll button. 181. All time favorite skirt. 182. Silver scream witch. 183. Grams’s best-loved star in the galaxy. 184. Tam I am yes I am. 185. Boring lockdown drill. 186. Only VIP members in the club. 187. These golden heart keys. 188. Roxxy‘s graduation party. SEASON EIGHT: GIRLS IN SPACE 189. Just a one day at a single time. 190. Pretty girl robot. 191. Welcome to the alien galaxy. 192. Space credit. 193. Lose it and find it. 194. Awful star Gazers. 195. Fantasy hero. 196. Mind of destructive. 197. French frying it. 198. Space girls to the tree. 199. Operate don’t do anything bad. 200. Sweet space escape. 201. New king and queen beds. 202. A knight for Moura and a prince for Roxxy. 203. Omega vault. 204. Dark little scary tales part 5. 205. Fire DVD. - 206. Universe diamond. 207. No vain no gain and shame blame go away. 208. Christmas in the alien world. 209. Burn em with niceness. 210. Oracle encounter. 211. It’s okay be cheerful Grams. MOVIE Regular switch: Girls just wanna have crazy excitement . QUOTES “ I feel like i should get my ass more implants because it’s gross and I don’t want people to look at it. Like it’s okay to smack it. Anyway you wanna go to the mall later ? ” - Roxxy. “Just Please shut up with that bullshit excuse, I don’t feel like you’re telling me the truth.” - Moura “Rather go to Cannes than to deal the fucking crap around here, I hate to be crush by those wrestling barbarian bitches”. - Bonnie. “There are so many outfits to try for today. I hope that the girls are happy about what I got for them and I wish they can start doing something good besides boys”. - Grams. “Oh god. Here we go again. Same fucking trouble all the time. I wanted to go to Parisian to see some exploring and passion. Then I hear the news and God I hate this. What the hell is your deal ” ? - Hops. ” Jesus Bitch. Don’t be so sour. I was just wondering on how your doing. Duh. And also I just wanted to go to Milan for a moment of pizza to soothe my appetite”. - Muscle Woman. “ I have to do my fashion treatment. My chic clothing looks like I got Stockholm. I need some inspirational design for the master piece of art I have”. Low fiverella ghost. “ You sure have free spirit. I know i’m New and everything. But I feel i’m Starting to get to know you girls a little better.“ - Tonya. “ Wow, Roxxy, You sure look really cute tonight. By the way I was wondering that maybe you and I can get something to eat ? Because I thought you didn’t eat at the party and I figured there’s something that might catch your attention“. “ Hi Moura. I like your outfit this evening. I mean the color looks great on you. I’m off tomorrow and maybe I can hang out with you more. It’s gonna be awesome for both of us”. - Garret. Trivia *This is the Female Version of Regular show. Similar to Adventure time’s Version Of Fionna and Cake. *There are many violent and Provocative Scenes. For example, Sexual content, Flirtatious manner and Victoria’s Secret references. And Gun shooting, Swearing and explosions. *In few episodes, Moura and Roxxy met in kindergarten in some flashbacks. However in the movie they met when they were toddler. 1-3 years old. *The difference between Moura and Roxxy is that Roxxy went to ninth grade and Moura was a Junior When they started hanging out. *The house that is featured on the show is Gram and Miss Maellard’s house. *Just like on Regular show, The characters also have a cart. Except the color on the cart is pink and red with hearts on it. *Moura’s beauty or Sexuality in the show has been revealed in an episode on Why every guy swoons over Moura’s looks Because she got that seductiveness from her mother. Which makes Moura uncomfortable whenever a guy flirts with her or trying to ask her out. *Bonnie has over protective parents who are strict and believes in tradition. Especially when they try to make Bonnie wear a short skirt and a yellow T shirt. *The Girls favorite restaurant or Store are based off of real life. *It is revealed in an episode that Moura is a huge fan of Kpop. Mostly Girl band music. *Every girl has their own favorite celebrity or singer. Which is said so many times in the show. *Moura’s favorite singer is Lady Gaga. *Roxxy’s star is Britney Spears. *Bonnie’s All time songwriter is Madonna. *Hops‘s favorite celebrity is katy perry. *Grams’s favorite actress is Avril Lavigne. *And Muscle Woman and Fist Bump’s favorite is Mariah Carey and Iggy Azalea. *Marcus and Eddie works at a coffee shop. Just like Margaret and Eileen on Regular show. *The girls activities are going to the salon, getting coffee, or going shopping. Moura And Roxxy goes shopping also except they do it for their own purposes. *Moura is an excellent expert on doing the Heimlich maneuver on Roxxy. After Roxxy chokes on a small toy. *Muscle woman reveals her father in the Halloween episode. At the end Her father scares her and all of the girls. Including her mother and her sister. *In Moura and Roxxy's bedroom, The colors on the wall are white. Just like Mordecai and Rigby's room. Their beds are on each side of the room. Roxxy's bed is a Gray trampoline covered with a blanket or her dirty laundry. This is the reason why Roxxy sleeps on it because Moura stole her mattress for a prank. *In few episodes, Bonnie, Grams and Hops teamed up with Moura and Roxxy through situations or their crazy shenanigans with Muscle Woman and Fist bump. However The three girls do help by themselves or each other. In many Episodes, Grams often hangs out with Hops and Bonnie whenever on an outing or a situation. *In the episode one, Where Moura and Garret talking to each other, She gets awkward or just stutter a lot which makes Garret laugh at her playfully. It is revealed that they met each other in middle school. While Moura was friends with Roxxy at that time. That is the only memory on how Garret knows about Moura. *The music on the show features Rap, Hip hop, R&B, Classical music and Kpop songs. Since the music version is more diverse to regular show Where the Male version songs are about 80's music. *Instead of Baby ducks, There are Baby chicks from chickens. All of them are female and help out the girls whenever a situation occurred. *Garret has an apartment but now he lives with his parents. *Moura has been nicknamed Mouri, Mour-rose, wrong mour, Sister Mouri, and motormour. Her father always calls her Mouri. Category:Series